


Seeked and Found

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in New Prime Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeked and Found

Too many lives had extinguished in so short a span of time. The resonances of ancient bonds snapped into oblivion still twanged in horrible cacophony for many of the survivors.

One had been trying to push the pain down, tending a similarly shattered friend in hopes of ignoring that broken bond.

Raw, fragmented Spark or not, the unit of resistance fighters had done their part. They had heard the call to arms, the rally against Unicron.

They did all they could, and then it was done.

Until the device that was half-myth, and far too real came into their base.


End file.
